Coco: a Musical Journey
by Shiningstar Girl 777
Summary: Sixth fanfic of Coco, but the first Female main character fanfic! Carola Rivera, aka Caro, is a girl with a heart fill of beautiful music and she wishes more than anything to share it. But a bitter hurt from the past has forbidden the very thing she loves. Fate has brought her to the Land of the Dead and she has to chose; the thing she loves most or people she loves the most!
1. Prologue

_**Coco: A Musical Journey**_

 _ **Bold=sung out part**_

Italic=silent by instrumental part

 **REMEMBER ME, FOR I HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE**

 **REMEMBER ME, DON'T LET IT MAKE YOU CRY**

 **FOR EVEN IF I'M FAR AWAY, I HOLD YOU IN MY HEART**

 **I SING A SECRET SONG TO YOU EACH NIGHT WE ARE APART**

 **REMEMBER ME, FOR I HAVE TO TRAVEL FAR**

 **REMEMBER ME, EACH TIME YOU HEAR A SAD GUITAR**

 **KNOW THAT I'M WITH YOU THE ONLY WAY THAT I CAN BE**

 **UNTIL YOU'RE IN MY ARMS AGAIN, REMEMBER ME**

 _GENTLE INSTRUMENTAL RECEPTION_

 _ **REMEMBER ME IN YOUR MEMORY I WILL LIVE**_

 _ **REMEMBER ME MY DREAMS TO YOU I GIVE**_

 _ **KEEP ME IN YOUR HEART AND I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU**_

 _ **CLOSE TO YOU AND THROUGH OUR MUSIC, WE CAN BE**_

 _ **REMEMBER ME IF YOU ONLY CAN BELIEVE**_

 _ **REMEMBER ME THROUGH MY SONG I WILL BE NEAR**_

 _ **EVEN THROUGH GREAT DISTANCE, CLOSE BY I'LL ALWAYS BE**_

 _ **REMEMBER I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU**_

 _ **REMEMBER ME**_

 _GENTLE INSTRUMENTAL RECEPTION_

 **REMEMBER ME, IF YOU CAN STILL RECALL**

 **REMEMBER ME, WHEN DARKNESS STARTS TO FALL**

 **FOR EVEN THOUGH WE'RE FAR AWAY, YOU TAKE ME EVERYWHERE**

 **THEN SING OUR SECRET TUNE AND SOON, I'M WITH YOU THEN AND THERE**

 **REMEMBER ME FOR I WILL SOON BE GONE**

 **REMEMBER ME AND LET THE LOVE WE HAVE LIVE ON**

 **AND KNOW THAT I'M WITH YOU THE ONY WAY THAT I CAN BE**

 **SO, UNTIL YOU'RE IN MY ARMS AGAIN**

 **REMEMBER ME**

For the entire time I played the song, something warm and uplifting filled my soul. This hidden book that I found not only has lyrics to my favorite song, it is a billion times better than the version sung by the man who composed it. Rather than the ranchero style, it was a gentle melody that was fill of real love for someone, very befitting of the beautiful lyrics. This little journal with the letter H.A.R. is so old, it couldn't be a copy. I'm starting to have second thoughts about the creation of this song. Did the famous Ernesto de la Cruz truly wrote "Remember me"? Who is H.A.R.? And why was this song hidden in my secret hiding place in the attic, where music haters live? Little did I know, that little discovery was the beginning of everything.


	2. Chapter 1

*I got started on this story two weeks before the movie came out in theaters. I got this idea in my head for a few days ago.

*I got some spoilers from a storybook and I have anxiously waiting for the movie to come out.

*The main character is Milagro "Mila" Rivera. She is sixteen years old and wants to become a musician. And in trying to find out about her great-great grandfather, she gets sent into the realm of the dead.

*Dias de los Muertos is actually a three-day holiday so the story will be longer.

 _ **COCO**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Before I was Even Born or even Remember**_ _ **:**_

Sometimes I feel like I'm cursed, because of something that happened before I was even born. But what the curse exactly is, is the question if you ask me. This whole situation started almost a hundred years ago. This story has been repeated everyday even before the last sixteen years of my life, so I know it by heart, as much as I rather not.

You see, a long time ago, at the start of the 1920's, there was this family; a mama, a papa, and a little daughter. The house was filled with music, because the papa, he was a musician. He and his family would sing and dance, and count their blessings. However, he also had a dream, to play for the world. Then one day, he left with his guitar… and never returned.

And the mama, she didn't have time to cry over that walk away musician. After banishing all music from her life, she found a way to provide for her daughter. After discovering her little girl's shoes were falling apart and with not enough money to buy a new pair, she rolled up her sleeves, and taught herself how to make shoes for her family and for others as well. She could have learned to make sweets, piñatas, or even sparkly underwear for wrestlers, but no she chose shoes.

Then she taught her daughter how to make shoes, and later… she taught her son-in-law, and then her grandkids got roped in. As the family grew, so did the business. Music had torn the family apart, but shoes have brought them together. Which is ridículo (ridiculous), if you ask me.

And that mama, she was my great-great grandmother, Mamá Imelda. She died way before I was born, but my family still tells her story, every year on Dias de los Muertos, the Days of the Dead. And he little girl, she's my great grandmother, Mamá Coco! I wish I could say Mamá Coco was fine with the family's ban on music, but based on the stories she told me, I'm not sure music was the real problem. I think the curse is something else, but I can't quite place it.


	3. Chapter 2

_***If you want an idea of what Caro's necklace looks like, just take a look at the cover art for the story.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: A Half Happy Past**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Santa Cecilia, 1933**_ _ **:**_

When Coco was still christened from her Quinceanera, she was hard at work with the family business. A dance studio had ordered five pairs of dancing shoes and one of Coco's jobs was to deliver the shoes once they were completed. So, with basket in hand, she went into the workshop where her Mamá's younger brothers, Oscar and Felipé, who are very identical twins, identical down to the last piece of clothing. Which one was which, only her Mamá knew.

"Hola Tios (Uncles)!" Coco greeted. "Hola Coco!" her Tios greeted at the same time. "Do you have the shoes for the dancers?" she asked. "Si! I made three pairs," Tio Felipé started. "…And I made two pairs!" Tio Oscar finished. That was just the way her Tios are, finishing each other's sentences.

After putting the shoes in her basket, Coco was about to leave the shop, when she noticed her tios struggling with something. "What's the matter?" she asked. "We can't figure out which needle is mine…" Tio Oscar started. "…And which is mine." Tio Felipé finished.

Coco rolled her eyes in amusement, she knew it didn't matter which one they use, but also knew that her Tios would prefer to use their own needles. Putting down her basket, she walked to her Tios and handed them each a needle, not caring which was which. "This is yours, and this is yours." she said. "How can you tell?" they asked. "Because they are different as the two of you." she answered.

"She's right!" "Tio Oscar stated, "We are as different as boots and sandals." "Laces and buckles." Tio Felipé added. "Nails and staples…" Tio Oscar added in. before they could say another comparison, Coco picked up her basket and ran out of the shop. Knowing them, they would go on for hours.

Although working on the shoes was where most of the work was done, delivering the shoes was Coco's favorite part of the day, because she can go outside and go about the town. She can see the people interacting and whatever is going on in the square. She would take in the sights, the smells, and the sounds, which include music.

Even though her Mamá was doing everything she could to forget her Papá, Coco was doing everything she could to remember him. She may have been very young, but her memories of him were the happiest times of her life. When he still around, her Mamá seemed very happy, but now, even if she does smile and cares in her own way, she seemed much more bitter nowadays.

While she can understand her mother not forgiving her father for just disappearing, she didn't see the point of holding onto this grudge, especially since it wasn't helping her mother and they don't really know what happened. Papá said that he would return, but he never did. Coco couldn't, wouldn't believe that her father just decided not to return, something must have happened to him, it was the only thing she would accept.

After a while, she arrived at the dance studio. She announced her presence and gave out the shoes to the dancers, who were more than ecstatic to receive shoes from the Rivera Family, who were gaining quite the reputation of the next up and coming shoe makers in Mexico. After she accepted the payment for the shoes, she was about to walk out the door when she saw an extra pair of dancing shoes in the basket. She considered leaving the shoes with them so they will have an extra, but then she left the studio, having a different idea in mind.

After sneaking into her room to put on the shoes, Coco sneaked back to the back of the house, where no one really went. Then when she was sure that no one was looking, she started to gently tap the toes of the shoes on the ground. Even after the music ban started, Coco never stopped loving music, something that she inherited from her musicó father. She liked to think that while she took after her mother in appearance, eyes aside, she took after her father with his bright personality and deep russet eyes.

As she danced, the memory of dancing with her parents brought her ability to dance back. And she did her best to remember anything related to her beloved Papá. His laugh, his voice, his kindness, anything. As she continued to dance and reminisce, she was lost in the moment, which was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

Immediately, she turned around and saw her mother standing in the doorway with Pepita, the stray kitten that she found in her arms. After straightening up with her hands behind her back and crossed her feet in attempt to hide the shoes. "Hola Mamá! I was…just…testing these shoes to see if they work!" Coco stated, hoping she would buy it.

But she didn't'. Coco lowered her head in defeat, and with a sigh her mother walked over and lifted her chin. "Hijita, look around you, we have plenty of food to eat, a secure home, and work that keeps it that way." Mamá said, "And more importantly, we have each other!" "Si, I know, but…" Coco tried to protest as her mother turned back to go back inside. "Perhaps, it would be better that the dancers order their shoes from someone else from now on." She stated her word which was law.

Knowing that was that, Coco hanged her head and headed back to her room to take off the shoes. Now because of her, dancers were going to lose the best dancing shoes money can buy and the business was going to lose a huge revenue in a town that was practically born from music. She began to wonder if she was ever going to be allowed to remember a single memory of her Papá.

 _ **Santa Cecilia, 1942**_ _ **:**_

Even though dancing was limited when she got the chance, Coco was in a good mood. Over the years, she was given all sorts of shoes; boots, pumps, heels, and sandals, all unique in their own way. She even had some of the shoes that her Tios had made that weren't just for walking around in.

Tios Oscar and Felipe considered themselves inventors. They were always coming up with ways that shoes could be more than just clothing. They made shoes that could scrub the floors, boots with pockets for keys and other important items. However, they were soon deemed useless or unnecessary. Mamá convinced them to give up and just stick to the orders. Along the way, creativity was sadly getting lower over the years, but Coco liked to put the failed experiments for 'Kicks' on her part.

After deciding on a pair of scrappy sandals and that her dress and hair was in order, especially the necklace that her Papá gave her just before he left was hidden. It was an orange and golden marigold patterned necklace that fit in the palm of my hand. The material was golden and the pattern behind it was many different shades of light blue that shown a vibrant feel to it. Once she was sure that everything was in place, she headed through the kitchen with a wide grin on her face. "Going out again, Hija?" her Mamá stated with a raised eyebrow, "You've been out almost every day this week." "Oh well…Tios asked me to pick up some supplies." Coco said, hiding her blush. "Well, as long as you're out, could you pick up some flour when you come back, por flavor?" her Mamá asked. "Of course, Mamá!" Coco said, kissing her mother's cheek as she left.

As Coco neared the Mariachi Plaza, her heartbeat grew with excitement. She was always happy to hear the many sounds of the instruments, the singing, and the tapping of feet as they danced. She was eager to dance to her heart's content, and she was especially excited to dance with him.

A few weeks ago, while on errands, Coco met a man with a dark mustache by the name of Julio and they had hit it off rather well. He was clumsy and a little socially awkward, but he was very kind to her, in a way that reminded her of her Papá. She'd even become good friends with his sister, Rosita. Whenever they met in the plaza, Julio would teach her how to dance from the polka to the waltz. Being with him made Coco happy, like in the days when her Papá was home.

Before she knew it, the sun was starting to set, Coco had to return home, or her Mamá would go loco. As she was saying adios to Julio, she remembered something. "Ay! The Flores!" she exclaimed. Sensing her distress, Julio went to a nearby flower vendor and bought a bouquet of daisies and a single red rose to put in Coco's hair. "Gracias!" she called to him as she kissed him before running home.

By some miracle, she managed to make it home. As she walked into the kitchen, Imelda, who preparing dinner, noticed something was off. "Coco! Where's the flour?" she asked with her hands on her hips. "Right here." Coco answered as she found a vase for the daisies and arranged them. "Not Flores, Hija! Harina (Flour)!" she corrected her distracted daughter. "Oh! Lo Siento, Mamá!" "It's fine. Just go back tomorrow and get the harina." She said. "Si, Mamá!" Coco answered as she helped with dinner.

The next day, Coco met with Julio and began dancing again. The Musicós were especially lively today for some reason. Therefore, the dances were lively as well. The couple couldn't help but be lost in the momento. It wasn't until a raspy meow was heard, that they stopped. They turned around and saw a gray tabby and next to her, Imelda!

Making sure she wasn't looking, Coco hid her pendant inside her dress, which was out due to the dancing. "I thought my daughter seemed distracted. Luckily, my gatitá (Cat) is such a skilled tracker." She said calmly. "More like a skilled tattletale." Coco muttering under her breathe in annoyance glaring at the cat, but also worried what was going to happen next.

"Who might you be senór and what is your intentions with my daughter?" Imelda asked in an interrogating manner. "Well senorá…" he started nervously, "Mi llamo es Julio, (My name is Julio) and…if she would have me…I would very much love to marry her."

Coco was shocked by that statement, recently, she started imagining a life with him, but dared hope it to be true. She started to fantasize their life together and what it would be like. Perhaps they will find a little house of their own and raise their children there. However, her Mamá had other ideas.

"What is it that you do?" she asked. "Well…I work with upholstery, you know furniture." he explained, sheepishly. "Really…" Imelda inquired with interest, "So that means you are handy with tools? How would you do with shoes?" Coco sweat dropped at this statement, she had a bad feeling where this was going.

"I suppose I could give it a try." Julio said with confidence. "Excellente! (Excellent) You can come mañana (tomorrow) and start as an apprentice." Imelda exclaimed, "However there's one condition…no music!" "Because my father left to pursue his dream and it brings nothing but bad memories." Coco's heart dropped as she said this statement. Why did she have to keep bringing up the one bad thing he did just because he was being true to himself? "Very well, if I can be with Coco, then I will conform to this rule." Julio agreed wholeheartedly. Coco's heart sunk even further, Julio shouldn't give up a part of himself for her sake. It was what made her fall in love with him in the first place, but she couldn't say anything with her mother around.

On their way back home, there was nothing but silence. After a few more steps, Coco gathered the courage to speak. "Mamá…about that condition…does it necessary have to be none?" she asked, earning a stern glance from her mother, "I mean…why not just on special occasions like Dias de los Muertos and fiestas?" "Hija, why would you spoil such happy times with sad memories?" Imelda asked with her arms crossed. "Well…dancing and music are how me and Julio came to together." Coco answered. "And shoes will make sure that you two stay together." Her Mamá said firmly, having the final word of the conversation.

That was that, she was never going to dance with the love of her life again and will live with her mother and Tios making shoes. And just when she was finally going to live up to her Papá's memory. Must her Mamá keep trampling her few, but precious memories of her Papá and what happiness it brought her?

 _ **Santa Cecilia, 1952**_ _ **:**_

Ten years and the business really took off and Coco and Julio were happily married with two daughters of their own; Victoria and Elena. Elena was the feistiest of the Hermanas (Sisters) and the most passionate about the family trade as Victoria was the more level headed one. Rosita was even invited to work in the shop. Oscar and Felipe still tried to come up with new ideas for shoes to be useful and not just for covering feet. But they usually failed, however, they made good toys for the girls.

Over the years, Coco had developed the mindset of a parent. She understood her mother's desire to keep her safe. Although, she still wondered if music was necessarily a threat that tears people apart. She may have given up singing her special song that her Papá wrote especially for her, but she still felt that it kept them together.

After reaching a good stopping point, in her work, Coco got up and dusted her apron off. "I'm going for a little walk. I'll be back with lemonade!" she announced. "Easy on the sugar!" her Mamá stated as she left the room.

When she was sure that no one was looking, Coco went to the second floor and removed a loose board in the hallway. Behind it was an empty room just behind the Rivera Zapitapos Sign. Her secret hideout, where she could be herself.

When it was just her and Mamá, she could easily hide her things, excluding her necklace, which she now hid in a drawer in her room. Now with a big family in the house, she had to have a secret place to hide her other secret items related to music and her Papá, including some slippers she'd used for dancing. After taking her slippers out of a hidden floorboard, she left the room and into the courtyard.

Once in the courtyard and she could hear the neighbors play their instruments in the distance, the rhythm started to take control of her feet. As if someone had planned out every move of her body, she danced without a care in the world. She danced and danced, but then suddenly, she fell over and landed with a pain in her leg.

The commotion did not go unnoticed, faster than you can say, "Ay, Ay, Ay!", the family ran out to her side. "Are you okay?" Her Mamá asked. "Si, Mamá, I'm fine." Coco answered. "At least your ankle isn't." Rosita stated after exclaiming her aching foot, "It's a bad sprain and it's getting pretty swollen."

Then Pepita came and examine the shoes on her feet. Coco tried to shoo the Gato away, but what the cat was trying to say did not go unseen by her mother. "Were you dancing?" she interrogated. "Just a little bit." Coco answered in frustration, wishing her mother would stop treating her like a child.

Then her eyes wandered to her daughters and she froze in regret. Elena was beginning to sob while Victoria was trying to stay strong and calm her sister down. With a gentle smile, she opened her arms and her daughters ran into her arms for a comforting hug. That was when Coco made the hardest decision in her life, she would never dance again. Because even though she loved music, she loved her family more, even though she wished with all her heart that she didn't have to give up a part of herself, even though it was for the people she loved.

 _ **Santa Cecilia, 2001**_ _ **:**_

Before she knew it, Coco was now very elderly woman. It was a very exciting day at the Rivera Household. Elena's second son, Enrique, and his beloved wife, Luisa have just brought their first child into the world, a daughter, and they were bringing her home.

Over the course of her long life, Coco had experienced ecstasies and tragedies. From the disappearance of her Papá and the ban of beautiful music that truly brought joy into a silence life, to meeting her true love and having to buried him in the local cemetery. From bringing two beautiful girls of her own into the world to having the oldest taken away before she can fully enjoy the paths of life and the younger one reaches a ripe old age. From working full energy in the family business to be forced to use a cane to get around and perhaps a wheelchair in the future. To becoming a mother, a grandmother, and now a great grandmother of two.

Elena had married a good man named Franco and they have given her three grandchildren; Berto, Enrique, and Gloria. Berto, the oldest had married a woman named Carmen and she had given birth to a boisterous little boy named Abel. And now, a new little girl has been added to the family. And Coco was given the honor of naming her.

Then the family truck pulled up in front and Enrique and Luisa came out, with a bundle of a fuzzy pink blanket in the new mother's arms. Before it even became a second, the whole family came to admire the new Rivera. Berto and Gloria were excited to be a Tio and Tia of a brand-new niece. Abel was looking curiously at his new Prima. And Franco and Elena were looking forward to their second grandchild and first granddaughter, and according to Rivera tradition, the next head of the River Family and Shoemakers.

Then finally, the new parents brought the pride and joy to her Great Grandmother. As soon as she was placed into her arms, Coco could not help but hold her breath in admiration as the newborn babe woke up. This child was muy lindo (Very Beautiful) to the small silky tuft of black raven hair, the small beauty mark on the left side of her upper lip, to her bright smile and laughter and exquisite eyes. Although many members of her family have different shades of brown eyes, her new little one had inherited the same russet eyes that she inherited from her Papá, her Great Great Grandfather.

Now it was time to give this little one a name. Coco didn't want to get her just any name. no, she wanted a name that this child could live up to. When naming her two girls; she thought of Victoria for the ability to be successful in anything she could do and Elena to bring light into people's lives. What name would fit this child?

Then suddenly, the sound of a guitar being played was heard. Since this town is famous for aspiring musicians to debut, many traveling musicians from all over the country came to play their songs and one was walking by the hacienda (House). As soon as the music came in earshot, the baby started giggling to the tune. Then before anyone could say "Santa Maria!", Elena whipped out her Chancla and chased the Guitarist away.

However, as soon as the melody stopped, the baby started bawling her eyes out. Immediately the family and put in a tizzy trying to figure out what was wrong. Enrique and Luisa went back to the truck to get what they had brought from the hospital, and the rest scrambled around the household for anything they could use to calm the baby down.

Then Coco had a loco thought. This whole fuss started after the music had stopped, so maybe… when she was sure no one was listening, Coco hummed the first verse of her Papá's song. By the time she finished, the baby was laughing and cooing again as if she was trying to sing the song herself. Fortunately, this was not noticed by the rest of the familia and they were relieved that everything was Bueno (Good).

"This is incredible" Coco thought to herself. For the first time in eighty years, there was someone in her family since herself and her Papá that loves music. She saw much of her father in his great great granddaughter. Then at last, the perfect name to Coco. "Milagro." she announced proudly, "That's this little miracle's name!"

 _ **Santa Cecilia, 2016**_ _ **:**_

In what seemed like a second, her oldest great granddaughter was having her Quinceanera. Over the course of time, even after four to five generations of the music ban aside from her, but as she predicted, her Milagrita, or Mila as she liked to be called, had inherited the same love and passion for music that her Papá had. Even Although, according to family tradition, there was to be no music played. Coco hated the situation, just like her own Quinceanera and wedding day, one thing that she loved was not to be presented during her special day. Coco wished she could do something about it, but it was out of her hands.

When she was a small girl, when she first became conscious of music and the family told her of the ban. She snuck off to hum a bit, unaware that her Mamá Coco was in the same room. But she didn't try to talk her out of it, she let her hum and sing to her heart's content. And that came their secret bond, when they were sure that they were alone, Milagro would sing. Over the years, they have gotten the hang of avoiding Elena. If they were close to being caught, Coco would pretend her memory was acting up, which half of the time was true and Milagro would say it was the neighbors.

Right now, there was a crisis, the rosary used for the ceremony was missing for some reason and they couldn't find it. And the mass was only minutes away, not enough time to find it or get another one. Everyone was starting to panic, and losing hope that the ceremony will become incomplete. Then a thought struck Coco, in the ceremony, a pendant depicting the virgin saint or any item of value in the family, can work as the rosary. So, she went into her room and got out a heart shaped box the size of a hand with intricate engravings.

Right next to the tree in the courtyard, Milagro was with her Mamá, wearing her vibrant red tube top A line princess dress with golden trimmings for her ceremony, starting to get worried. "Milagrita, I want you to have this." Coco said, holding out the box. Curious, Milagro reached for the box and opened it. Inside was an orange and golden marigold patterned necklace that fit in the palm of my hand. The material was golden and the pattern behind it was many different shades of light blue that shown a vibrant feel to it. "It's beautiful!" Milagro exclaimed. "It belonged to my great grandmother, your great-great-great-great grandmother. And now it's yours." Coco announced. "Muchas Gracias, Mamá Coco, I'll treasure this!" Milagro stated as she put on the necklace and stroked the design tenderly. With that, the ceremony went off without a hitch. The necklace was precious to her, but Coco knew that it was time to pass it on. And she knew that her Papá would be happy for his last gift to be pass on the descendant with the same passion for music as he did.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Coco Chapter 3**_ :

Ever feel like all you're ever meant to be is part of a huge family and just be like the rest of them and never stray away from them for even a moment. Well, that's what my life has been like for every day of my sixteen years, and never out of eyeshot of my hometown not even once. Don't get me wrong, each member of my family is great in their own way, but it's because I love them so much that I can't seem to tell them how I really feel about my life.

My Papá, Enrique, is one of the best shoemakers in the family. Since the tradition is that the eldest daughter takes over the business when the current head retires, he's been trying to drill the ways of the business into my head. But I prefer the small odd jobs around the place, like chopping wood, helping in the kitchen, and especially getting supplies and shining shoes in town, but I can never tell him that.

My Mamá, Luisa, she's the voice of reason in the house, just make sure you keep your rooms clean. She's an amazing storyteller and every family member in my generation never gets tired of her stories, classic or original. Right now, she's pregnant with my future little brother or sister, a little nervous about having a sibling since my primos or cousins are enough to get on my bad side daily.

Speaking of my primos, let's talk about them. First up is Primo Abel, the oldest one of our generation, ahead of me by tres anos. He loves Futbol and even wanted to be a pro player one day. But the business must come before dreams and fun, so he had to forget it.

Then there's his little sister, Prima Rosita or Rosa as we call her, was named after our great grand aunt, Tia Rosita. She's a good Hermana (sister), but she can be such a nagger and tattletale most of the time. She's passionate about the business, if anyone should take over the business, it's her.

Twin Primos; Manny and Benny or Manolo and Benolo, they are currently the youngest members of the family and a pair of little Diablos. And lucky ones at that, they can just play all day and not do any work in the shop. Not that I mind hard work, it's just I rather do something I'm more passionate about.

Fun Fact; not a single article of their clothing is the same! That's probably because our Great-Great Grand Uncles, Tios Oscar and Felipe, were identical twins down to the tiniest thread of clothes. Their photos are on the ofrenda right now and no one can recall which was which. So, we're determined to establish the current twins as individuals.

If I could name one member of our family that more with the present, it would be Tia Gloria. She's the family fashionista down to the makeup she's wears. She often gets me and Rosa more up to date clothing. However, she takes the longest in the bathroom, which is the only one we have. That's not a good thing when you're in a household with over ten family members.

Tio Berto is my Papa's older brother and the pack mule of the family. He's also the father of all four of my primos. He can be a bit gruff, but he means well.

Tia Carmen is my Tio Berto's wife and Mother to my primos. It's a feat of its own to mother four children and work in a busy shoe shop. She's also a voice of reason in the house, which we need very often.

Another one of those would be Abuelito Franco, my papa's papa. He has the calm demeanor to my hot tempered Abuelita. They say that he fell in love in her when she gave a new pair of shoes she had made herself.

Of course, there's Mama Coco, my beloved Great Grandmother. Now a days, you can usually find her sitting in her wheelchair around the house. In fact, she's in the Ofrenda room right now.

I ran up to her with a peeled orange in hand. "Hola Mama Coco!" I greeted with a kiss to her cheek. "How are you, Victorita" she greeted back. I'm Milagro, or Mila as I prefer. Mama Coco has been suffering from Dementia since I was about twelve years now, so she has trouble remembering things. That's why she's mistaking me for her late oldest daughter and my abuelita's older sister, Tia Victoria. But I have a trick or two to jog to her memory.

"Funny…then wear are my glasses?" I asked with a mischievous smile. Mama Coco chuckled, realizing that Tia Victoria had a more serious manner. "Oh I'm sorry, Milagrita!" she apologized. "It's okay Mama Coco!" I brushed off as I gave her a slice of the orange as a tossed another into my mouth and started to hum a soft tune.

With the craziness I deal with the other members of my family, it's good to talk to her. Like when I was little, we used to dress up like Luchador Wrestlers and I let her win every time. And that I've learned a better way to run with my hands open and slicing through the air instead of in fists. And about my odd solo dimple on my left cheek.

And Last but certainly not least, there's Abuelita Elena, Mama Coco's Daughter. She's my Papa's Mama and the current head of our family. I can say she means well, but she's beyond overbearing!

Like at dinnertime, I'm talking to Mama Coco and she comes to the table with a plate full of tamales. "Milagro, Eat your food." She said as she gave Mama Coco a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to me and exclaimed, "You're a twig, Hija! Here, have some more!" "No Gracias!" I stated after she just put a single tamale on my plate. "I said would you like more tamales?" she asked sternly. See? Overbearing! She's giving me 'you can't say no to me' tone. "Just one." I sighed in defeat. 'That's what I thought you'll say!" she exclaimed as she piled a mountain of tamales on my plate. "I SAID JUST ONE, ABUELITA, NOT ONE HUNDRED!" I exclaimed.

Abuelita is like the second coming of Mama Imelda, she runs everything just like she did. Like this one time, I was working on my homework and after I've finished drinking from a glass bottle I subconsciousness-ly blew into it creating a melody. When I'm stuck for an idea, playing around with sounds helps. But just when I was getting an idea, Abuelita snatched the bottle screaming "no music!"

If that wasn't bad enough, she meddles with others when they play music around us. Like this one time, I was sitting next to the window reading when a Planeta Pizza drove by with the radio turned up loud. I couldn't make out the melody yet and she still came to the window, slammed the doors, and yelled no music!

Then there was this time with I was sweeping the outside of the shop when three men with an accordion with walking along singing the classic ballad, La Llorona, at the top of their lungs. I really hated to break up their song, but I knew the consequences if I left things as it were. I've tried to signal to them to take another path, but they were too wrapped up in the song to notice. Seeing as they were approaching the entrance, I had no choice but to brace myself as Abuelita burst through the doors and screamed "NOO MMMUUUUSSSSSIIIIIICCCCCCC!" With that, the men ran off, almost losing one of their hats with me giving it back to them. Then Abuelita turned around wiping her feet like that of a cat after it uses the litter box and dragged me inside.

I think we're the only family in Mexico that hates music, and my family is fine with that. They're more than happy to work on shoes from dawn to dusk without complaint. But I'm not like the rest of my family…because while they hate music…I LOVE MUSIC! And it's my dream to travel Mexico and make people happy with the songs I wrote. It's the one thing I want more than anything!


End file.
